


The Missing scenes and moments

by TheDoctorin221b



Series: The Soulmates of Gallifrey [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: BAMF Missy, BAMF River Song, F/F, F/M, Missing Scene, Owen is a bit of a dick, Time Lord Biology, Time Lords and Ladies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorin221b/pseuds/TheDoctorin221b
Summary: The chapter 5 missing scene of Love is Not Time's Fool (or Space's) between Tosh, Owen and the angry grown up time lords. While Ianto was sleeping and the others were in the kitchen a lot was discovered and learnt.





	The Missing scenes and moments

They’d been here for hours, Owen was at a loss by all rights Toshiko should have been dead the moment the Cyberwoman touched her, millions of electric volts at been sent through her body by all biological and medical reasoning she should be a smouldering pile of ash. But here she was unconscious and breathing on a bed in the medical bay of an alien spaceship she apparently called home.

“Ugh nothing is working, I can’t figure it out. Owen what did she look like before she was struck?” The doctor asked from where he was examining Tosh again.

“Um normal really, she was super pissed at Jack because of Ianto and well I don’t know if it means anything but her eyes sort of went weird.” Owen said remembering the strange sight.

“Weird how, describe it.” River asked intrigued.

“They turned into a swirling yellow, like a golden hurricane or volcano eruption but in her eyes.” Owen said blushing slightly as River smirked at him.

“Regeneration energy, we need Missy, River can you call her?” The Doctor said looking pleadingly towards his wife.

River looked annoyed at the task but agreed and left the room anyway leaving Owen with the Doctor, the time lord took a seat on another bed and regarded the human doctor with curiosity.

“She talks about you a lot, she likes you.” The Doctor said fondly glancing down at his daughter.

“I um, I don’t think about her like that really.” Owen assured the man his hand moving to hide the wrist tattoo.

The Doctor raised his non-existent eyebrows as he caught the gesture looking back up to the boy’s eyes with a barely concealed smile.

“I know but you will.” The Doctor said mysteriously.

The Doctor remembered when he first saw Owen playing with Rosie in the park and all the times after that, Owen didn’t know it was the same person though so he couldn’t mention any of that, he also couldn’t mention the unexpected meeting he’d had recently with one of his future grandchildren or the wedding picture he’d seen in a future newspaper on an adventure once that had made him almost tear up at how happy and content both his children looked frozen within that black and white canvas.

Owen looked a mix of shocked and confused at this statement and opened his mouth to question it before the door opened once more as River walked in followed by Missy and Osgood looked in before disappearing towards the kitchen.

“What’s the problem doc?” Missy asked jumping up to sit at the foot of Tosh’s bed looking down at her goddaughter.

As the Doctor explained what had happened and Owen added extra information Missy jumped down and began to examine Tosh as well muttering to herself as she went.

“She’s in a protective regenerative coma also known as PRC, usually they only last a few hours until its sure danger has passed but this different, she should be awake by now her body knows its home and safe, we can all feel the TARDIS calling to her to awaken her so why isn’t she?” Missy thought out loud moving around Tosh as she babbled.

Then suddenly she realised Owen was in the room, looking up at him and regarding him with confusion that turned to curiosity when she remembered something.

“You’re Owen Harper?” Missy asked in awe walking up to him.

Owen looked slightly nervous as he nodded, stepping back as the woman got a little too close with that crazy look in her eyes.

“Give me your arm Human.” Missy said.

She took his arm before could do anything and forcefully pulled him towards Tosh’s bed, he struggled but her grip was like a vice and before he knew it she placing his wrist on Tosh’s. To his confusion a golden light began to emit from his mark and wrapping itself around Tosh’s own wrist and with a loud gasp and a sob Toshiko Song awoke and sat straight up. Owen jumped away in fear as soon as it was clear Tosh was fine, harshly rubbing his wrist he looked accusingly at Missy who was watching the scene with an amused smile.

“What the fuck was that?” He snapped stepping back some more to put some space between him and the room full of time lords.

“Soulmate magic of old Gallifrey, it can fix a lot of things, there’s a rumour it can even bring one party back from the dead or make them a time lord.” Missy said in awe.

“No no, this is a birthmark and if it was a soulmate thing it wouldn’t be Tosh, it’s that blonde girl, the one who kept popping up in my childhood.” Owen said shaking his head.

Tosh looked around sadly, her dad looked upset, mum was pissed off and Missy was confused.

“look boy, its fate, set up by the first ever time lords, you, you tiny insignificant human cannot argue this fact, from the moment you both came into being you were destined to be together and whether or not you like my daughter or not right now but it meant to be, so can you try and wrap your little mortal brain around that and not be insulting to either of my children.” River snapped getting very close to Owen in anger.

“Um well it’s just, no offence meant but I’m not really into the quiet nerdy types you know – OW!” Owen tried to joke before Missy beat River to it and punched the guy in the stomach so hard he fell to his knees.

“Time lords are scarce nowadays so we can get very protective of each other, you’ll learn that little boy.” River sneered at the gasping doctor below her.

“Ok ladies break it up, take Owen back to the others and get Ianto and Osgood, please.” The Doctor said slightly nervous around the two angry women.

Both women looked at each other wanting to hurt Owen a bit more but deciding that now wasn’t the time. The irony certainly wasn’t lost on the father and daughter watching, when they first met both had hated each other; the soulmate of the eleventh doctor and mother of his children and the soulmate of the tenth doctor, who had loved their doctor but still had a child with another. It was only after seeing their children getting along that they begrudgingly agreed to withstand each other’s company and after that it seemed the other’s children had grown on them. Leading to this moment where Missy would willingly kill the man in front of her for insulting her unofficial goddaughter and both The Doctor and Tosh knew River would do the same in an instant if Kate did something like this.

Roughly pulling Owen up, Missy none too kindly pushed him towards the door and River followed him out leaving Tosh to finally cry into her father’s arms, he rubbed her back comfortingly and didn’t say anything until her tears had quickly dried, Tosh wasn’t one for long bouts of sobs and sniffles, Rosie would’ve cried and then sulked with ice cream and period drama’s underneath a tonne of blankets but Tosh was a new person entirely, she let out her emotions in small bouts and usually in private or with her family of trusted people.

“Hey look at me, it’ll be alright I know it, trust me.” The Doctor asked wiping away the remains of her tears gently.

“How do you know, you heard him, he doesn’t even want to think of me like that.” Tosh asked brokenly in a moment of weakness.

“I met a kid the other day.” The Doctor didn’t need to say anything else, he can see by the look on his daughter’s face that she understood.

Her eyes were filled with joyful hope and they quickly engulfed the previous clouds of deep melancholy and she finally gave her dad a small smile just as the door opened and the rest of the time lords walked in.


End file.
